


Accidentally Dating

by Salrose



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Probie, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buddie Endgame, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salrose/pseuds/Salrose
Summary: Buck accidentally asks the Probie out on a date and Eddie for some reason has a problem with that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Probie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Accidentally Dating

Buck flopped on the chair during dinner without taking a bite of his favorite lasagna. He looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Are you okay there?" Eddie asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm confused is all." Buck replied as he stared into space.

"Oh something new for you " Hen joked.

"Rude." Buck pouted.

"What is it this time?" Chimney teased.

Then Buck sighed. "I think I accidentally asked the Probie on a date."

Eddie dropped his fork.

"The Probie? But the only Probie I know of is the poor guy who 'jinxed' us." Eddie said as he formed his fingers into quotation marks as he said "jinxed".

Buck nodded. "Yeah. That's him."

Eddie gaped at his best friend.

Hen and Chimney stared at each other with knowing smiles.

"How do you accidentally ask someone out?" Eddie asked as he picked up his fork.

"I just suggested I show him around, since he is new to town." Buck rubbed his neck.

"That doesn't mean it's a date Buck." Eddie informed him, like that should be obvious.

"Then I invited him for dinner and a movie, since he mentioned about that new action movie coming out. Then he gave me his number and address and told me to pick him up at 8:00. So yeah." Buck stuttered in bewilderment with wide eyes.

"Yep. That's definitely a date." Hen told him with a smile.

"Yeah." Buck said.

"Well, just clear things up. Tell him you didn't mean it that way. That you were just being a welcoming friend." Eddie suggested.

Buck looked down at his food. "Yeah. I guess I can do that."

"There you go. Problem solved." Eddie smiled at his best friend before he patting him on the back.

Buck sighed. "Well, I don't think it was a problem." 

"But you were confused." Eddie pointed out, looking a bit perplexed himself.

"Well, I didn't mean to ask him out and it is a bit confusing...but...he is kind of cute...and he was really adorable when I helped him up after he fell." Buck told him somewhat dreamily as he blushed a little and rubbed his neck.

Eddie's eyes widened.

"But you don't even like guys!" Eddie yelped his voice hitching an octave higher.

"Don't tell me who I am supposed to like Eddie." Buck said giving him a death glare through clenched teeth.

"No. No. That's not what I meant. It's just...you...you never told me that you're attracted to guys. I'm your best friend. Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Eddie asked stumbling through his words.

Buck shrugged his shoulders, "You never asked."

Eddie blinked at him exasperated.

Then Hen and Chimney kept on looking at each other like they were having some kind of unspoken conversation with their hitched eyebrows in sink.

Then Eddie said, "I didn't think I had to. You never dated a guy before."

"So? Buck 3.0 is trying new things. I am being more open to new experiences with new people." Buck informed him with a proud smile on his face.

Eddie sat there gaping at him dumbfounded.

"So, uh...you uh...never...dated a guy before...." Eddie stammered.

"Well, I...I did...more like...had....a few flings when I was finding myself before I got to the 118. It's been a while since I...you know ...but it should be fun. The Probie..." Buck began to say until Eddie interrupted.

"You shouldn't lead him on Buck."

"Who said anything about leading him on?" Buck asked.

"You didn't mean to ask him out. The kid is new and you just...decided to go out with him on a whim after you had no idea you accidentally asked him out. If you really wanted to go out with him, you wouldn't have asked him out on accident." Eddie pointed out like it was a very important point.

"Come on. It's not a big deal. It's just one date. It's dinner and a movie, not a proposal. I don't understand why you are so upset about this." Buck huffed, starting to get frustrated and raising his voice at Eddie.

"I'm not upset!" Eddie insisted as he yelled at Buck.

"Right. Well, you don't get a say in who I date, so back off!" Buck said as he slammed his fists on the table and then he got up and stomped out of there.

  
******

Buck decided that he was not going to let Eddie's chilly attitude get to him. It wasn't his fault that Eddie just didn't get why he wanted to go out on a date with the Probie. If Eddie had a problem with it, that was on Eddie and not him. Besides, he didn't really care what Eddie thought anyway. It wasn't like Buck gave him judgement for dating Ana. He was being very cool about it, even though it was just a little awkward. He didn't even know why it felt awkward. Okay, maybe he did know a little but invasive inappropriate thoughts about his best friend aside, he did not give Eddie shit about dating Ana. He even baby sat Chris while Eddie went on a date with her. So why was Eddie giving him a hard time? He didn't know and he didn't care, obviously. He was going to concentrate on his date with super adorable Probie. It was going to be fun.

When he knocked on the door the Probie tripped over himself. He apologized profusely and Buck couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of him. He really liked how he stumbled and had that sense of nervousness that Buck was able to give him a calm reassurance. Now, that was how a Probie should act. Unlike Eddie who just waltz in here with complete confidence like he already belonged. Probies are supposed to be uncertain and unsure of themselves. He couldn't help but be reminded of Eddie being the opposite of this Probie and how that really frustrated him. But he wasn't going to think about Eddie and only about adorable flustered Probie. Oh shit. What was the Probie's actual name? He should know that right? He can't go out on a date and not know his name. Maybe that was something Buck 1.0 would do but not Buck 3.0. Buck 3.0 was more evolved than that.

"Hi." The Probie said a little shy.

"Hi. Ready?" Buck said.

"Yeah."

"After you." Buck said as he gallantly motioned for him to his car.

The Probie smiled as he walked to Buck's car.

Buck quickly got out his phone and started quickly typing.

_118 Group Chat_

**Buck:** Help! What is the Probie's name?

 **Eddie:** You are on a date and you don't know his name.

 **Buck:** Ugh now you go on the group chat.

 **Eddie:** I got over my technology ban a bit ago.

 **Buck:** I don't have time for this. Someone else please tell me what the Probie's name is.

 **Chimney:** Sorry pal. I just know him as Probie.

 **Buck:** Great. Forget it. I'll just ask him.

 **Eddie:** That's romantic.

**Buck:🙄**

Buck shoved his phone in his pocket. He was going to ignore his chat and focus on the Probie. Maybe he can get him to say his name without it making him look like a jerk.

He got in the car and looked at the Probie. The Probie smiled an adorable smile at him.

"So uh...Are you ready?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. You betcha. Sorry that was lame." The Probie said as put his head down.

"No not lame at all. It was cute." Buck said as he put his key in the ignition.

The Probie's smile grew.

That endeared him. He really was cute. Now if only he could remember his name. Did he tell it to him before? He thought of the time when he asked him out. He didn't think he mentioned his name then.

"So uh...what do you like to do for fun?" Buck asked.

"Oh fun. Well, it's been a while but I do like to Skateboard." The Probie said.

"Skateboard?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. I used to Skateboard at the Skate Park all of the time back in Texas."

"Texas? You're from Texas?" Buck asked as he stumbled.

"San Anatonio." The Probie said.

"Oh. Yeah. Well you should try the Skate Parks here."

"Do you Skateboard?"

"No, but I was there with a kid."

"You have a kid?"The Probie asked surprised.

"No. He's my friend's kid. We built a Skate Board for his kid to skate there. It was pretty fun. But anyway, the park is great." Buck cleared his throat, feeling like he was losing track of this conversation. It kept on making him think of Eddie.

"Maybe we can go sometime?" The Probie asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Buck said giving him a smile and trying to make it as genuine as possible. It wasn't the Probie's fault that talking about a Skate Park reminded him of Eddie.

  
****

When they arrived at the restaurant the Probie excused himself to go to the restroom. Buck took out his phone and opened up the Group Chat.

  
_118 Group Chat_

**Hen:** Oh my. Is it bad that I don't even know the Probyie's name? I feel really bad.

 **Chimney:** Don't feel bad Hen. We all have been there when you're a Probie. Everyone just calls you Probie.

 **Eddie:** I don't think that is true. You all didn't call me Probie when I was a Probie.

 **Hen** : Oh that's right. What made you so special?

 **Eddie:** I don't know maybe it was my charm?

 **Chimney:** I think it was because you didn't act like a Probie.

 **Hen:** Yeah. That could be it. And this Probie is so nervous and flustered that he acts like a Probie.

 **Chimney:** Oh yeah. That could be it. That's probably why Buck likes him so much.

 **Eddie:** You think?

 **Hen:** Oh yeah. Watching him fall over himself when talking to Buck, it's like I stepped into a Rom Com.

 **Eddie:** I didn't really see that. I figured he is just nervous kid in a new environment.

 **Hen:** Of course you didn't.

 **Eddie:** What is that supposed to mean?

 **Hen:** Oh nothing. You just seem to not be a fan of Probie and Buck being together.

 **Eddie:** I am fine with it. It just took me by surprise is all. Didn't it shock you?

 **Hen:** Nope. It filled my pockets. I bet that Chimney 30 bucks that Buck would date the Probie.

Buck had enough reading the group chat. He put his phone down.

They obviously weren't going to be very helpful in giving him the information he needed. Besides the Probie had come back to the table.

"So..ugh...what looks good?" Buck asked.

"Oh man, I don't know." He said with wide eyes as looked at the complicated menu.

Buck looked at the menu himself giving him sometime to figure out how he would casually ask Probie's name without looking like a jerk.

"Hmmmm. The lobster looks good...oh gosh that's too expensive...nevermind. Or maybe the pizza? Oh but this place is too fancy for me to order the pizza." The Probie rambled frantically.

Buck chuckled and said, "You can eat whatever you want. It doesn't matter how fancy this place is or how expensive it is."

The Probie's shoulders relaxed to that and he gave him an endearing adorable smile and said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome...um...ugh. I'm sorry...I can't do this!" Buck blurted out.

"The date? You want to end it already?" The Probie asked.

"No. Not the date. I just...I have to come clean about something."

"You didn't really mean to ask me out." The Probie guessed.

"How did you know that?" Buck asked in embarrassment.

"It's all over the station. It eventually came to me and I figured if you really didn't want to go out with me you wouldn't. I was wrong. Wasn't I? This is a pity date isn't it?" The Probie pouted.

"No. It's not. I mean you're right I didn't mean to ask you out. But the more I thought about it and talked about it the more I liked the idea."

"So what do you have to come clean about?"  
The Probie asked.

"I don't even know your name." Buck confessed and then he laid his head down on the table in embarrassment.

"Oh. Really? Is that all?" The Probie asked amused.

Buck raised his head up slightly, "What do you mean 'is that all'? I should know your name."

"But most people at the station call me Probie. Isn't that how it goes? Most people call me Probie and we haven't been on the same shift for very long so it is understandable that you wouldn't know my name." He reassured Buck.

Buck slowly raised his head up, "You're taking this really well."

"I'm not mad."

"Do you want me to know your name?" Buck asked a little unsure of himself.

"Of course, it's Amar." He gave him a small smile.

"Hi. Amar. I'm Buck. Nice to meet you." Buck said as he gave Amar his hand to shake.

A tint of red went across his cheek and he said, "Nice to meet you too."

Buck couldn't help but feel his smile grow. He then relaxed in his seat. "Let's eat then."

"I think I will have the Lobster after all." Amar announced, sounding more confident.

"I think I will too. How about we get the big one and we share?" Buck suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Amar said.

"And romantic." 

"Very." Amar agreed with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Buck reached out and held his hand.

He was right it was romantic. In Eddie's face he didn't think him telling the Probie the truth would be romantic but it turned out it was very romantic. He would rub it in Eddie's face later. He showed him. Things on his date were looking up.


End file.
